Time Will Tell
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Draco should have left, he shouldn't have stayed hidden in the door way to the black marble bathroom watching, breathing just that little bit too heavy, his ice blue eyes fixed onto the beautiful woman with her head bowed and tears wetting her cheeks, wet hair clinging to her skin.


**AN: This is nothing but smut between Draco and Bellatrix, I suggest if you're not into it don't read it. You have your chance now to not read any further, if you do don't leave me hate mail in my inbox. I'm fed up of pussy people getting hardcore smut removed from this site. Get a grip and stop being such wusses.**

**Any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry in advance for any that may be in this story. **

**This is just sex sex and more sex. One shot. Incest. Very M rated. Enjoy.**

**Written for my girl who's a Draco/Bella shipper and I know she's gonna love this my BabyDoll Maneater.**

_I got a burning desire for you, baby_

_I got a burning desire_

_I got a burning desire for you, baby_

_I got a burning desire_

_I drive fast, wind in my hair, push it to the limits cause I just don't care_

_I got a burning desire for you, baby_

_I got a burning desire for you. ~Lana Del Rey_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The slap was hard enough to knock the wind out of him and added to the fact he wasn't expecting it almost knocked Draco off his feet. Lifting his hand to his now stinging cheek he breathed out his anger, he didn't want to show the deranged witch she was effecting him that's what the crazy bitch wanted, but she was effecting him, in more ways than she probably knew.

His head was spinning from her invasion of his mind, he was getting better at blocking her out but only for a short time before she broke through his defenses and assaulted his most intimate thoughts. So far the young man had kept his thought's of her hidden but Draco knew it was only a matter of time before she found them, what fun the dark witch would have then if she knew he thought about her with her lips dropping kisses over his stomach going lower, until she used that wicked mouth of hers to pleasure his like his own hand did so often with her image in his head and her name on his lips.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her this way, she was his aunt, twice his age, and married to one of the most evil Death Eaters to ever live, Rodolphus was very possessive over his wife and Draco would surely meet an untimely end if his uncle knew the ways he thought of the raven haired beauty. The last week or so his thoughts had intensified to the point of obsession. Everything about her was a drug to him, the way she moved, catlike and regal, her tangled curls framing her face, those liquid pools of black fire that were her eyes, her pouting red lip. . . She was perfect. He could lay in his bed and think of her undressing for him, watching her peeling away the layers of black that hid her from his hungry eyes, that was when his imagination would take over. That was until his mother had asked him to fetch his aunt from her chambers one lazy Sunday afternoon.

Draco should have left, he shouldn't have stayed hidden in the door way to the black marble bathroom watching, breathing just that little bit too heavy, his ice blue eyes fixed onto the beautiful woman with her head bowed and tears wetting her cheeks, wet hair clinging to her skin, palms pressed to the dark green tiled wall, the hot water from the shower she was standing under filling the room with steam. He wouldn't have thought his aunt one to shed tears, but then one should never judge a book by it's cover. As wrong as it was he couldn't help his eyes wandering over her, her pert breasts with their hardened nipples begging for his attention, he'd smiled when he'd seen the glint of a small silver hooped earring through the right rosy bud. On her side, a black and grey tattoo that went from hip to shoulder, roses they looked like from where he was gazing at her. Her ribs were just a little to visible and her hip bones stuck out just a little to much to be healthy but she was stunningly beautiful. His eyes had widened as she'd moved her wet and heavy curls off her back he'd seen the scars that littered her skin. Whip lashings from Azkaban, he'd heard the stories of that place, heard his aunt talking to his mother about the things the wardens did to her, heard the shake in her voice and the hushing tones his mother used to sooth her sister as she rocked her gently and whispered promises that she'd never let her go again.

He'd not noticed his own hand stroking his semi hard erection as he watched her. His thoughts that night and every night after had been of him doing what he wanted to do to the woman who was slowly consuming his mind.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Bellatrix had her head tilted and her one hand on her hip, the other holding her walnut talon wand, her foot was tapping in her growing frustrations at her nephew's inability to pay attention for longer that five minutes. "What the bloody hell has you so off with the fairies? You're not even trying!"

Bellatrix was never a woman of much patience but her nephew was pushing the little she did have. She was trying to help the boy, yes it was on her sister request she teach him how to shield his mind but to her it seemed he wasn't even trying. But he was trying and he was doing a better job than she gave him credit for because she'd not yet found out about his desire for her. Looking at his aunt Draco shook his head and gritted his teeth, his hand rubbing his still stinting cheek.

"Do you have to slap me like that? It doesn't help, you could try talking to me instead." Was his snapped reply and all that got him was a laugh from those pouting lips.

"Aw, aunties sowwy Dragon, no more slapping on your delicate skin." That patronizing voice she used when she was taunting someone and her foot turning in in forged innocence, she had no idea the twitch in his pants that pouting look gave him. "Then concentrate and I won't slap you, idiot boy."

Her wand was back up and she didn't give him chance to even try to block her out before she was inside his head again. Trying to push her out the young man clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, the thoughts she was shuffling through coming to the front of his mind but she didn't linger on one yet, she was looking for something juicy, something she could tease him about later, a past time she loved. The room the pair was in was void of anything apart from a huge bay window that she'd left open, fresh air was something not to be taken for granted since her fourteen year stay in Azkaban, a marble fire place and a plush carpet. She'd ordered everything removed from the room before she stated training him, not giving a reason and no one had asked. It was getting dark outside, they'd been at it for hours, the door warded to stop anyone coming in, she was a merciless teacher not caring how much pain she was causing him when she rooted around inside his head and she wasn't at all gentle.

It was then she broke into the vault, the far reaches of his mind where he'd hidden all this lust, desire and sinful thoughts of her. Pulling the memories of him with his hand around his erection, the thoughts of her under him, kissing her, touching her, fucking her till she begged him to stop. The witch was so stunned for long moment she didn't know how to react, and it was in her moment of weakness Draco pushed her out of his mind so hard he knocked her off her feet.

She was up again staring at him with her wide doe eyes, the shook still on her face. He stared back, he knew she'd seen everything and he couldn't hide it now. His cheeks burned with shame but the images she'd pulled up made his body respond and the tent in his pants he couldn't hide either. Her gaze moved from his face to his crotch and those wicked lips lifted into a smirk then she laughed. That cackled laughter that chilled blood and made grown men tremble in fear.

"Oh Dragon, I had no idea you wanted to do such naughty things to me. How many other times have you spied on me? Hm, come on puppy, you can tell me I'll keep your secret." She purred to him as she stepped a little closer, laughing again as he stepped back. "I'm sorry darling, I need a man in my bed not a boy."

She was laughing at him. Patronizing him. Boy, he wasn't a boy. He stopped his backing away from her and stared down at her, his eyes on hers and his voice sounding a lot more confident than he felt. "I'm not a boy, nor a puppy. I'm the man of this house while my father is locked away and you'd do well to remember that Bellatrix."

Her head cocked to the side and her expression turned from amused to angry, the flash of black fire in her eyes and her hand came up to slap the brat who dared to talk to her in such a manner but her palm never hit home, he'd caught her slender wrist in his hand and stopped her assault, before she could even lift her wand with the other he had her pinned front first against the wall, her hand behind her back and her wand tossed to the other side of the room. There was a lot she didn't know about the young Malfoy, but she was about to find out. His chest pressed into her back and her sent filled him, black roses and dark chocolate, amber and cinnamon, she smelt like dark magic and everything forbidden, he was drunk on her and before he knew what he was doing his hand that wasn't holding her hand behind her back was fisting in her thick curls to pull her head back, his lips on her neck.

The soft gasp she let out as his teeth sank into her shoulder made him chuckle and his hand moved from her hair down her waist. He had no idea who he was at that moment, he wasn't himself, he was acting on his carnal desires and the fact she was responding to him was making him all the more power drunk and the animal inside him was out of it's cage. He ground against her as his hand pulled her skirt up and ran up her smooth thigh, she was pinned and couldn't move even is she wanted to, he was a lot stronger than he looked but it didn't stop her struggling.

Bella liked the fight, it turned her on and he wasn't about to disappoint her. Gripping her by her hips he turned her around and pinned her hands over her head, his lips crashing to hers in a hot kiss. Her soft purrs into his mouth made his now full erect cock twitch. She mewled when his free hand groped her breast though her dress and her back arched into him, her husband was locked away with Draco's father, she'd been without a bed mate for months and couldn't help her body responding to his strong hands and eager lips.

He was the impatient one now, he wanted her naked, wanted her skin against his. Gripping her hair in his hand he moved away and tossed her to the floor, covering her body with his before she could move. He could have used his wand to strip them both but he wanted to hear clothes ripping, it took him less than two minutes to get her clothes off all the while she fought him like some wild cat, her nails leaving harsh red lines down his back through the thin shirt he was wearing. She was being difficult and making it hard for him to get her out of her underwear but all the while the lust burning in her eyes and her little mewls told him she was consenting to what he was doing, but even if she wasn't he'd not stop now. The sound of ripping lace and her little black panties were tossed aside, she was open to him and he could hardly contain himself but he didn't want to rut her like a dog, no he wanted her to remember this.

His fingers rubbed through her wet folds and he groaned at the wetness that met his fingers, she was enjoying this, rubbing them over her clit making her bite her lip and her eyes to flutter closed but it didn't stop her trying to flip their positions, he was having none of it, he wanted her his way and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted. "Is that nice, Bella? Do you like that?" His fingers pulled and rubbed her clit, taking note of how when he rubbed over the little bundle of nerves her hips jerked to meet his hand so he kept his fingers there, rubbing faster and harder. He kept it up until her back arched and she let out a soft whimper, her thighs shaking and her head tipped back. At the last moment before she came he pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit and his fingers curling and rubbing the spot inside, she should have guessed by now this wasn't his first time.

She came around his fingers, her inner muscles pulsing and pulling him deeper, her little whimpers turning to moans and she looked beautiful. His lips enclosed around her pink nipple, flicking it with his tongue and nipping it with his teeth, even as her silken walls stopped pulsing around his fingers he kept up his actions, thrusting them now softly at first then harder until he was pounding them into her wet core that was getting wetter. She was writhing on the floor, her nails dragging over his back, her leg hooked over his, the other bent at the knee her hips meeting his hand frantically as he kept up his actions until she came again, her fighting stopped now and tears in her eyes, each orgasm more intense than the last one.

Shifting to kiss his way down her body her hands went to his blonde hair but she stiffened when she realised what he was about to do to her, trying to pull back up to her lips he pulled his fingers from her and gripped her thighs pushing them apart further and shaking himself free of her grip. "Draco. . . Stop. . ." She whimpered the words and tried to sit up but he pushed her back down and attacked her clit with his teeth and tongue, sucking on it and dragging a loud and long moan from her lips. All her pretenses gone now, all she could think about was the feeling of his mouth on her.

The taste of her was intoxicating like heroin, addictive, deadly, perfect. His tongue was a brush on her canvas, painting her to perfection, dragging the flat of the wet muscle down her clit but paying extra attention to that sweet spot, his fingers joined the game, slinking slowly into her but he kept them still as he sucked on her like a baby at the nipple only when she was trembling did he move them to a steady thrust, it was all she needed to push her into that sea of ecstasy. She came with a cry of his name, her hands that were trying to push him away now pulling him closer. He licked her from bottom to top, savoring her taste, keeping his tongue working in slow movements he let her come down before kissing up her body to her lips, letting her taste herself on his own. All the while he was freeing his now rock hard erection from his trousers.

She was unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and feeling his hard body under her hands as he freed himself of his trousers and shoes, the fact she still had her thigh high black stockings on was turning him on all the more. Kissing her fiercely he positioned himself at her now dripping entrance. She was shaking in anticipation and it only made him want her more if that was even possible, he was so hard it was painful. Easing himself into her wet heat he groaned as she enveloped his thick cock with her tight walls, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the first thrust. He was bigger than she thought he'd be, thicker and oh so good.

Leaning on his arms, he lowered his head to kiss her neck, loving her responses as she hooked her one leg around his waist and bent her knee with the other letting him push into her as far as he could, the deep penetration making her wince in pain and twisted pleasure. "Say my name, Bella. Let me hear you say my name." He growled in her ear as he picked up a slow but hard thrust.

She was clinging to him, her hands gripping his upper arms and her full pouting lips now slightly swollen from his kisses parted, her beautiful eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Mhmm, Draco that's so goooood. Harder, Dragon, please. . ." His name sounded like sex coming from her lips and he obeyed her, fucking her harder until her whole body was jerking upwards with the force of his sharp thrusts. He was so close to coming but he held off, wanting her to come again, to feel her come around his cock. She was close, her back was arching and her breathing was rapid and frantic, her inner walls fluttering around him.

Leaning on his one arm he brought his hand to her throat and wrapped it around it her neck, squeezing lightly at first then harder. Feeling her get impossibly wetter he slammed his hips into hers with brute force growling down at her as her nails broke skin on her shoulders and she dragged them down his back. Of course the sadistic witch would get off on pain so he squeezed her throat harder, hard enough to bruise her. She came for him, flooding his thrusting cock with her desire, fighting to get air into her lungs but still finding enough to moan his name, her body jerking and shaking. Her muscles clamped down on his cock so hard he couldn't stop himself from coming with a loud groan, he didn't pull out, he came inside her, adding to hers and his own pleasure. He kept thrusting slowly after the spasms had past and she loosened her grip on him.

Falling on top of her he kissed her, gently, softly, enjoying the moment until he had to roll of her not to crush the little witch. He pulled her with him, laying her on his chest and she didn't protest either she was to tired or she wanted him to hold her. Whatever the reason, he didn't think of it but stroked his hand through her thick sex tangled curls enjoying the moment. Her soft sigh of contentment made him smile and he tightened his grip on her, neither spoke there weren't any words to say, they'd crossed that line and whether this it was the first and last time only time would tell.


End file.
